


小容晚安

by hsac



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hsac/pseuds/hsac





	小容晚安

Phone Sex  
我又来搞颜色了  
我把栗绒写得好娇orz（bml 下次还敢。

“宝贝吸得好紧，是想射了吗？”

“嗯……在玹，在玹…快点，让我射……嗯啊……”

李泰容打开iPad相册点进视频，里面大部分都是郑在玹在做爱的时候拍下的视频。李泰容虽然觉得很羞耻，每次都想把郑在玹的手机扔掉，但在郑在玹出差半个月甚至更久的时候，这些视频就成了他的救命良药。

这个月郑在玹又要出差一个多星期，虽然还有明天就回来，但李泰容还是想得不行。郑在玹每晚打电话回来李泰容都会带着委屈的语气撒娇，还会偷偷录下郑在玹的声音，有时候郑在玹会唱歌；有时候会讲那一天发生的趣事；到了快挂电话的时候，郑在玹也会温柔地讲情话，再靠近话筒轻轻地道一句“小容晚安。”

明明是比自己还要小两岁的弟弟，但总是要把自己当小孩一样哄。李泰容有时候觉得自己的脾气和三岁小孩一样臭，都是郑在玹惯的。

但是今晚到了十点郑在玹还没有打电话过来，李泰容怕他现在还在工作或者累了一天已经睡着了，迟迟不敢打电话过去。

爱情好累人，一天不听对方讲话都不行。李泰容恹恹地想。

还好家里iPad和郑在玹的手机都是用同一个Apple ID，手机相册内容也会同步到iPad上。

李泰容看着视频里的自己正大张着腿，郑在玹一只手将自己的双手拉到头顶钳制住，粗长的性器正在自己的小穴进出，下身发出噗呲噗呲的水声和囊袋打在臀肉上的响声。

李泰容呼吸一紧，吞了吞分泌过多的唾液，耳根有点发烫。他把iPad放在腿前，脱掉裤子和内裤，一手抚上自己的阴茎套弄一手揉捏自己的乳头，他听着视频里的呻吟和郑在玹的低喘自慰。

想象着郑在玹的性器在自己体内穿插，每次进入都用力进到最深处，随即又退出只留龟头在体内，再狠狠地进入自己，如此往复。

郑在玹就喜欢看自己做爱时意乱情迷的样子，会像初绽的玫瑰一样，毫无保留地展现自己的媚。

越回忆越想郑在玹，臭男人怎么还不给自己打电话！说句晚安也可以嘛！

李泰容委委屈屈地套弄着，但远没有郑在玹在场来得舒服，小穴也因为自己情动有开始分泌淫液的感觉。甚至还有点嫉妒视频里的自己。

明明想射，但又没达到高潮的点。

就在李泰容越想越委屈，快要哭出来的时候，放在一旁的手机突然震动起来，吓得李泰容一抖，拿过来一看又欣喜起来。是郑在玹打来的视频电话。

“在玹…...在玹今天好晚才打电话。”

“哥对不起，我刚刚才洗完澡躺床上休息，今天好忙。”

郑在玹现在穿着自己的买的那件蓝灰色睡衣躺在酒店的床上。李泰容抱怨归抱怨，但看到郑在玹的脸还是开心得不行。

自己男朋友真好看，嘻嘻。

“泰容今天好想在玹，不对！是每天都好想，但今天特别想！”李泰容转身趴在枕头上，半张脸埋进去，露出大大的眼睛看着郑在玹。

郑在玹笑了笑，“我也好想小容。今天去吃饭，饭后的甜点是小容喜欢的提拉米苏，但是小容不在吃不到。”

李泰容现在可不想吃什么饭后甜点，他想被郑在玹吃掉。“那……那在玹有把那份甜点想成泰容吃掉吗？”李泰容轻声问道。

“嗯？”郑在玹以为自己听岔了。

啊啊啊啊啊！这人怎么老这样！总是装作没听清的样子！李泰容气鼓鼓地开始滑平板，支支吾吾半天就是不肯把话再重说。

“吃掉了，但没有小容甜呢，还是小容好吃。”郑在玹看到李泰容赌气不看屏幕的样子，心里欢喜得不行，说话的语气都不自觉地上扬。

李泰容一喜，手指在停下的视频不小心点了播放键，视频里拍的正是李泰容被操到敏感点时浪叫不断的时候，声音开得还挺大。

李泰容霎时乱了手脚，忙跪坐起来退出视频。

但郑在玹都听到了。

李泰容把平板举到脸前迟迟不敢放下，也不敢看向手机，郑在玹也一直没说话，李泰容想把自己塞进床缝里夹死自己算了。

“哥，”郑在玹终于开口说话，“一个人在家连内裤也不穿吗？”郑在玹现在的角度刚好能看到两条白花花的大腿，还有两腿之间的性器，宽大的T恤也只是刚刚好遮住一半性器。郑在玹联想到刚刚听到的呻吟，心里便了然了。

李泰容低头一看。算了，开窗跳下去吧，直接一些。李泰容扯起被子盖住脑袋把自己滚了一圈。

“小容不是不喜欢我拍的视频吗？怎么今晚在看这些视频？小容之前都在撒谎骗我吗？”

“我今天真的好想好想你……我想看视频自己弄出来，可是好像因为没有在玹，我弄不出来……”李泰容闷闷地说，“在玹，在玹，现在帮帮我好不好……”李泰容露出头，眼睛红红地看着郑在玹。

该死！郑在玹感觉下身像被点着了火一样变得火热，性器瞬间充血有抬头的趋势。

“那小容现在把手机放远一点，坐在床上自慰给我看吧。”郑在玹也在屏幕另一端把手伸进了睡裤，缓慢套弄着自己的阴茎。

李泰容踢掉被子，转身把手机放远，竖起一个枕头靠躺上去，大腿张开让郑在玹看见自己半硬的性器和淌水的穴口。顺手戴上AirPods，能更清楚地听到郑在玹低沉的喘息，李泰容的小穴不自觉又兴奋地收缩了一下。

“小容的小穴都开始流水了，看来真的很想我。”

“泰容才没有撒谎……”

“小容这几天也有自慰吗？”

“没有…今天特别想要才看视频的，可是我硬了好久都弄不出来，没有在玹进入我的身体，我就射不出来。”李泰容套弄着性器，半软的性器在套弄下慢慢完全硬挺。

“小容替在玹和小穴打个招呼好不好？挤一些润滑液到手上，自己把手指插进小穴里面。”

李泰容听话地从床头柜里拿出润滑液，看到一旁的按摩棒，是之前瞒着郑在玹买的，郑在玹看到后气得跟自己冷战了好几天。李泰容摇摇头，不敢拿。

“小容想用玩具吗？”

“嗯？没有啊。”

“今天允许小容用一次。”

李泰容眉毛一挑，“你不生气吗？要是回来跟我冷战怎么办？”

“今天破例，趁我还没后悔快点噢宝贝。”

东西都准备好之后，李泰容把润滑液挤到手上，然后往小穴探去，按照郑在玹以往的扩张方式先在穴口周围按压，再慢慢插入手指。

“嗯……你说点话呀，不然我这样好尴尬……”李泰容在房间里说话都小小声，仿佛一大声说话整层楼的人都听到自己自慰的呻吟声。

“哥不是做得很好嘛，都不用我教。”郑在玹自己也在套弄着自己的阴茎，他光是听见李泰容的呻吟就感觉自己的阴茎涨大了不少。“把衣服弄上去吧。哥的手指好漂亮，最适合插进自己的小穴给自己扩张了，是不是？”

“嗯啊……但是在玹会让我更舒服。”李泰容把衣服卷上去，露出大片雪白的身体，胸前的两颗乳头因为布料的磨蹭变得挺立敏感起来。

李泰容真是个性感尤物，现在光是露出上半身，郑在玹也能让自己的阴茎立刻充血。

三根手指都插进去后，郑在玹还会在自己体内刮弄一番，有时候会刮蹭到敏感点，李泰容会爽到蜷缩起脚趾，把郑在玹的腰夹得更紧，嘴里说着在玹快进来。

“哥现在给玩具也挤上润滑液吧。”

李泰容言听计从地拿起那根粗长的按摩棒挤上润滑液，涂抹开之后伸到小穴前，“嗯……”扩张好的小穴很顺利地就塞进了按摩棒，等到完全塞进去之后尝试着小幅度地抽插。

虽然比不上郑在玹的尺寸，但也能满足一下小穴的欲望，“我可以把这个当成郑在玹的肉棒吗？嗯……”

“那在玹操得哥舒服吗？”

“嗯…嗯啊……舒服的。”李泰容稍微调整了一下姿势，郑在玹能更清楚地看到自己的小穴在进行活塞运动，还有一脸绯红的自己。

“哥可以打开震动模式试试，会让哥更舒服的。”

李泰容低头找到按键按下，一按下李泰容就立刻爽到把膝盖并上。“啊！嗯啊……太快了……嗯！在玹操得太舒…太舒服了……”按摩棒在体内开始高频率地震动。

虽然这个频率李泰容能承受住，但有一段时间没经历过插入性性生活的李泰容还是一秒就被刺激到。

“哥，把腿打开，我要看看你有多舒服。”郑在玹看到小穴猛地收缩绞紧按摩棒，感觉自己的阴茎也被李泰容咬紧着，加快了手上的套弄速度。

李泰容打开双腿，套弄自己的阴茎，按摩板震动的频率让他快要爽晕过去了，李泰容仰起头仿佛想获得更多的氧气，大口大口地喘息。因为身体热度上升，李泰容热得立刻松开扶住按摩棒的手去脱掉衣服，按摩棒在身体里的震动感似乎加强了不少，“嗯！！要疯了…啊！在玹……”把衣服随手一扔，又立刻去扶住按摩棒，震动感这才没那么强。

“看来按摩棒能比我更让哥舒服呢。”

“呜，没有……在玹比这个厉害多了，嗯……在玹能进得更深，能操到我的敏感点，嗯啊……”李泰容受不了地关掉震动模式，像经历完一场磨难似的，双眼通红，眼里还泛起了一点泪光，胸口上下起伏得厉害。“在玹，我们中场休息一下好不好……”说是要休息，但下身还是在用按摩棒慢慢地抽插。

“那哥看我自慰吧。”

郑在玹把镜头往下挪，李泰容就看到郑在玹的阴茎直直的竖着，马眼分泌了一些液体，阴茎看起来湿湿的，修长的手指正握着粗大的阴茎上下套弄。

，李泰容能清楚地听到郑在玹的喘息声，因为戴着耳机，听到的喘息声更加真切，李泰容听到快要颅内高潮。

看到郑在玹自慰的画面，下身的小穴绞紧了按摩棒，自己阴茎也涨大了一圈。

平时就是这根大肉棒插进自己小穴里让自己高潮的，龟头能找到自己的敏感点，自己会被爽到夹紧体内的阴茎，郑在玹就会更来劲地抽插。

“好想哥，哥做爱的时候好漂亮，从头到脚都是粉红色的，乳头轻轻玩弄一下就会挺立起来。我喜欢从正面操进去，因为可以看见哥被做到失控的样子，哥的表情也好漂亮，呻吟的声音也很好听。我的手指从哥的脸一直摸到胸口，揉弄完乳头再往下摸到平坦的肚子，再帮哥套弄阴茎。小猫今晚有吃甜食吗？吃了甜食的小猫会发出甜腻的叫声，还会不好意思地用双腿缠上我的腰，说着要我操深点的话。”

李泰容听得头皮发麻，他又开始想起以往和郑在玹做爱的画面，想起郑在玹的手抚摸过自己身体的每一块皮肤；想起自己缠上郑在玹的腰把人压近自己，手也缠上他的脖子和他交换深长的吻；想起郑在玹撞进自己身体的炽热和猛烈，他愿意把自己毫无保留地展现给郑在玹。

想到这，李泰容又开始抽插起自己，他希望郑在玹再多说点，让自己再往高潮靠近一点。

“哥喜欢后入，喜欢被我掐着腰干，跪趴在床上以后把屁股撅高，压低腰身，哥知道这样会让我更加克制不住自己，简直是只心机小猫精，故意勾引我。”郑在玹轻笑，“哥还喜欢从镜子里看我们做爱，看着我的肉棒在小穴里进出，小屁股会撅得更高，有时候我都觉得我要被你榨干了。还有，哥看镜子里的自己，是不是觉得自己的身体很色情？小屁股撅那么高，像只猫咪伸懒腰一样，打屁股还会爽到夹我，真的想死在你身体里。”

“唔……”李泰容咬住嘴唇，眼睛里含着雾气，“在玹干进来……干得好快…哈啊……”

“有时候我想我该把哥藏起来，在卧室里打造一个密室，我们可以在里面肆无忌惮地做爱，哥可以大声地叫床，我们让彼此都登上欲望的顶端。我想要弄脏你，想毁灭你，让你独属于我。除了我，谁也得不到你。哈啊！”郑在玹加快手上套弄的速度，在想见李泰容的美好肉体之中高潮，白色的浊液喷射出来，落在睡衣上。似乎还余韵未尽地慢慢套弄着。

“哥把腿再打开一点，我要看你小穴。”

李泰容乖乖地打开腿，给郑在玹看看自己被按摩棒插到发红的小穴。

“哥的小穴都红了呢，看起来好色情。跟被我操完的小穴一样，又红又肿，还会一张一合的，哥想被内射吗？”

“嗯……想，想把在玹的东西都吃掉……嗯啊，这样泰容就会变成泡芙…嗯嗯……在玹也喜欢泡芙……”

郑在玹想起又一次没戴套，最后没忍住内射了。“哥被内射的话，精液会从小穴流出来，沿着股缝流到床单上，小穴都合不上，感觉哥还需要奶油，然后我会继续干进去，直到哥被注满。”

“啊！啊！太刺激了……嗯啊……”李泰容加快了套弄和抽插的速度，他觉得自己快要到达高潮了。

他想象着郑在玹干翻自己，精壮的腰身不停摆动；两人的身体贴合得连一张纸也无法放入；自己妄图想从郑在玹嘴里获取氧气；郑在玹还会轻轻啃咬自己身上其他的部位；脸上明明在温柔地笑着，嘴里也说着哄人的话，但下身却在猛烈地抽插。

淫糜的水声，放肆的呻吟，臀肉拍打的响声，床垫弹簧发出的咯吱声，还有郑在玹在耳边的低喘。

李泰容脑袋发胀，一片混沌，抽插数下后，尖叫着射精，颤抖着达到了高潮。

李泰容脱力地往后倒去，失神地喘息着。身下的床单因为性事被揉搓得一塌糊涂，上面还有刚刚射出的精液。

“小容？”手机因为动作被弄倒，郑在玹只能看到白花花的天花板。

“嗯？”李泰容缓过神把手机拿起来之后又扯了点被子盖在肚子上躺下。

郑在玹看他脸一片潮红，眼睛里还有泪光，不禁笑了笑。“小容高潮之后也很漂亮。”

李泰容听了耳根发烫，仿佛感觉到郑在玹一边夸着自己一边舔舐自己的耳朵。

“小容困了吗？”

“嗯，有点……”刚高潮完，脑袋虽然清醒了不少，但身体开始被困意包围，眼皮时不时的耷拉下来。

“还能把床单先收拾掉再睡吗？”

“嗯……”李泰容听不太清郑在玹在说什么，只知道是个疑问句，糊口应答了一句。

“小容有盖好被子吗？”

“嗯……”李泰容凭本能地微微点头，答应。

郑在玹看见李泰容犯困的样子，心里觉得可爱得紧，看着李泰容闭上眼渐渐睡着进入梦乡，轻声说了句。

“小容晚安。”


End file.
